Tempered in a Different Furnace
by kalestrife3329
Summary: When confronted with that once in a life time moment Izuku Midoriya, someone who always tries to help others, could not ask a selfish question. He instead made a plea for help.


"Please wait All Might, my friend needs your help! You're the only one who he'll listen to!"

My name is Izuku Midorya and after being saved from the scariest moment of my life by the World Greatest Hero, All Might, I experienced the second scariest moment of my life. I panicked as I saw All Might leaving; I had so much I needed to ask him. I grabbed him as he jumped away, flying through the air several stories high, me screaming in terror all the while. I couldn't let this chance, possibly the only one I will ever have in my life, pass me by. He landed us on the roof of a nearby building and, after admonishing me for my recklessness, was leaving again, preparing to jump away along with my one chance to ask him the most important question I could possible ask him.

"Please wait All Might."

But in that crucial moment it wasn't the question I most wanted to ask him that came to mind.

" _Don't you dare get into UA Nerd."_

It was something from early that day that happened after school. My oldest "friend" Kacchan said that to me as we were leaving for the day after confronting me about wanting to attend the countries number one school for heroes, UA High. It made me realize that there was someone else who needed this moment more than I did.

All Might pause and seem to take a moment to think then turned, stood up tall in that classic hero pose, and faced me. ' _Man he really is almost bigger than life itself.'_ It wasn't just his size that made me feel that way. It was his totally over all encompassing presences. He was a man several times taller than me and probably more times than that broader, long blonde hair with two fringes in the front pointing up to the sky in the shade of a big 'V', and an enormous smile that made everyone that sees it know 'He Is Here And It's Going To Be OK'. There was nothing I could do to stop the smile I gave in return to seeing him like this.

 **"** **You have a friend in need Young Man?"**

His question reminded me what I had shouted as he was about to leave. _'Good he's willing to stay and listen, but how do I explain this to make him understand?'_ My eyes fell to the roof of the building I was standing on as I tried to figure out what to say.

"My friend Katsuki Bakugo, I'm worried about him and I think, no, I know that you're the only one who can help him the way he is now. You are the only one he will possible listen too."

 **"** **I see, I have a feeling this might take a while for you to explain. I am willing to hear you out about how you think I can help your friend but in return Young Man I will need a favor from you."**

"Anything All Might!" I can't believe it, he's willing to stay and listen!

 **"** **Turn Around!"**

"Huh?" He wanted me to turn around…?

 **"** **I need you to face away from me as you tell me your story Young Man! Now if you would?"** He pointed his finger to the sky and twirled it motioning me to turn around.

"Ok, I understand." I didn't really but if he was really willing to stay and hear what I had to say I wasn't going to refuse his request. _'Hope he's not just going to jump off the moment my backs turned.'_ I know I shouldn't think that about All Might of all people but with the life I've had I can't help being a little jaded about the things that happen around me.

As I turned to look over the city skyline that I had just before been flying over cling to All Might's pant leg I was startled a loud poofing noise like the sound of rushing air.

'Bamf! Woosh!'

My head drop and shoulders sagged, a not so small felling of betrayal settling into my chest. I clenched my eyes fighting back the burn of tears, fists balled to my sides _'I knew it! He left.'_

"Well Young Man please begin whenever you're ready."

"Your still here?!" the gasped question came before I could even think to stop it. _'He sounds different!'_

"Of course, I was just sitting down to get comfortable. You though I had left?" His tone sounded more amused than offended.

The question he asked in response to mine made me glad that he had asked me to turn around so he couldn't see the embarrassed flush I could feel across my cheeks. _'Idiot'_

'Cough' "Right, well, yes my friend Kacchan!" my voice had turned panicky _'Nice save there Izuku. Deep breath and go again.'_ Taking a breath and setting my sights back on the cityscape before me, _'That's a pretty nice view.'_ I tried to figure out where to start to best make him understand.

"I know you probably hear this a lot All Might, but ever since we were both little Kacchan and I looked up too and admired you. For me it's always been that you're a hero who can help anyone no matter what, with a fearless smile that reassures everyone who sees it. For Kacchan it's that you never lose to anyone, you're a hero so strong and so powerful your very existence keeps villains from even wanting to try. That's what Kacchan wants to be, the number one most powerful hero that no wants to even try and beat. He won't stop trying to achieve that dream until he has made it reality. It's what I admire most about him, really after you he is the person I admire most in life."

"Neither one of those things is exactly wrong; it's a combination of both those things and others that have made me the Symbol of Peace. Admiring either one of those traits is an admirable thing to do." All Might interjected _'Was that pun intended?'_

"I know that and I know Kacchan knows that too!" my reply came as a shout without me meaning it to. "At least he used too." I whispered almost to myself.

"Then what changed in your friend that has you so worried Young Man?" All Might posed his question in turn.

"Like everyone else Kacchan got his Quirk when we were four. It's a powerful Quirk that lets him create explosions from the palms of his hand, a perfect Quirk to help him achieve his dream."

"Everyone else?" _'Of course he would pick up on that part'_

I squared my shoulders, shuck out my chest, and tilted up my chin.

"Yes, everyone else, I am Quirkless." The stance I took as I said that was supposed to project the feeling that I wasn't ashamed of that but the truth of the matter was different. _'How many times did I practice that in the mirror before I could do it without stuttering, how many more before I felt others would believe me when I said it? Was it dozens or hundreds?'_

"I see." I don't know what it is that he saw but I'd had my chance to ask that question and hadn't. _'Maybe in another life I did.'_ The wistful though came.

"After that everyone, the teachers, the other children in class, constantly praised him telling him things like 'With a quirk like yours you will defiantly be an amazing hero' and 'You'll be unbeatable with a Quirk like that Bakugo!' Hearing all that as a kid went to his head. He's become arrogant, belligerent, and cruel."

"And why do you think I am the only one who can help your friend out of that? Surely your school has counselors or his parent would do something if it was really warranted."

His question was a fair one, this kind of problem wasn't really a hero's responsibility to help fix, but…

"When you signed my notebook you probably noticed it not in the best of shape."

"Yes, with how much though and effort you put into the notes in it, I did think its condition odd." _'He read it!?'_

"Yeah, Kacchan did that. He got upset after our teacher let slip that I was planning to attend UA, Kacchan's dream school."

"A fine institution, my alma mater in fact." There was a distinct note of pride in his tone as he said that.

"I know. That's why Kacchan and I both want to attend; no one from our school has ever made it in before. Kacchan wants to be the first; in his mind it's just another thing that would tell everyone else he is obviously different and better than those around him. So when he heard that I was going to try attending, the worthless Deku, he took it as a personal insult that I would dare think I could stand at the same level as him. After school was over he confronted me, took my note book, and blew it up before tossing it out the window."

"Seems a bit extreme of a response." I could tell by his tone that he wasn't impressed about what he just heard, maybe even a little disgusted. That made what I had to say next all the more important.

The whole time I had been talking before this I had been staring at the floor struggling to get the word out they way they needed to be said, but for this next part I raise my head, eyes pointed back to the skyline but seeing none of it. It was the moment from this afternoon that was playing in front of them. My voice was loud and clear as I said the part that came next.

 _"_ _If you want to be a hero so bad then go up and take a swan dive off the roof, maybe you'll get a Quirk in your next life"_ I heard Kacchan's voice saying the words in my head as I repeated them out loud. I could feel All Might shocked and questioning gaze in my back.

"That's what Kacchan said to me as he left me standing there in class."

"That is absolu"

"He knows I would never do it!" I had to interrupt and explain before All Might could finish. "He knows I would never be that selfish. If there is anything that Kacchan knows about me it's that I would never do that." _'Never, I have already caused my mother enough heartache and worry with my selfish dream of being a hero even though I don't have a Quirk. I would never put her through that.'_ I finished firmly in my head.

"If he knows that then why did he feel the need to say it?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm worried, that's why I know he needs help! If he had said that to anyone else or if someone heard him say something like that they wouldn't understand." I cried out frantically in response. My hand where fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt in confused worry.

"Frankly speaking I don't understand either, why are you trying to help someone who would put you through that kind of abuse. I can only imagine what else he has done to you."

"Because," I started but pause. 'Sigh' _'Here I go.'_

"Because of my own dream, I want to be a hero that can help anyone and everyone. That means helping people especially like Kacchan that don't want my help but need help more than anyone. I truly believe that he will achieve his dream but the way he is now, if he continues going forward as he is, I don't know if that can actually happen. I have tried so much to help him but after today I know that I can't." My eyes had drifted skyward as I gave voice to my dream before my idol but my fist were clenched at my side as I said that. _'I didn't realize I would hurt so much to admit that.'_

"And why do you think I can?" His question didn't sound like one for some reason but I continued any way.

"Out of everyone in the world the person Kacchan respects most in the world is you All Might. That's why I know that if it's you, if it's you that says something to him than Kacchan will listen, I know it. Asking you is the only thing left I can do to help him. So please All Might help my friend!" My voice had taken a desperate pleading tone as I bowed, shouting my request. I remained root in that position as I waited for his response.

I heard his cloths rustle and then a patting sound as I assumed he dusted off his pants after standing.

"I'm sorry Young Man." My chest and eyes clenched and I braced myself for what I knew was coming. "There are many troubled youths in the world and I am only one man, I can't help everyone no matter how much I wish I could." The breath I hadn't realized I been holding rushed out of me.

"I understand, thank you for at least taking the time to listen to me." My body felt so heavy, I just didn't have the strength to rise back up as I said those words. I remained bowed unwilling to lift my eyes from the roof beneath me.

"I'm not finished Young Man, I still have something to say to you about your dream. I know you didn't ask me about it but you need to hear what I have to say." My heart and breath stopped, eyes widening at his words and stern tone. _'Please no.'_

"Being a hero, even one whose ambition is to help others, is dangerous. At times there will be villains that will leave you with no other choice but to fight and if you don't have a Quirk I'm afraid there won't be anything you can do, you will just end up getting killed." My vision grew blurry as he spoke. _'Of course, tears, I'm crying again and in front of All Might this time.'_ I didn't have the will to try and stop them. "If your dream is truly to help those in need then you should look at becoming a Police Officer or a Firefighter. They don't get the attention and accolade that heroes do, but they are both noble professions that help lots of people. Young Man I know it's probably not what you wanted to hear but please hear my word and take them to heart. Take care getting home Young Man, Good bye."

"I Refuse!"

"What?" I heard him pause at my words as he was walking to the roof access.

"I said I Refuse!" I shouted back, even as tears streamed down my face, my throat dry and voice cracking. My body was trembling but I didn't stop talking. _'I have to say this, if I don't say it now I never will.'_ My blurry vision drifted to the roof edge. _'My dream really will be broken.'_

"Even if it's you telling me All Might, I Refuse! My Dream is to be a Hero that can help any and everyone! Even if I Die trying that would still be better than giving up, because giving up on My Dream would be even worse than Death! **So No All Might, I Refuse!** " It took all the strength I had left to remain standing there bowing to the horizon, waiting his response.

"Your life is yours to live Young Man, the choices you make while living it are yours and no one else's. As I said before ' _I can't help everyone no matter how much I wish I could.'_ " His words seem to come in stereo as I remembered his response earlier. His tone rang with resignation and finality as I heard him resume his trek to the roof door. "Good bye again Young Man." With that he left.

'Slam, Thud'

All the strength I'd been using to remain stand left me as the door slammed closed and I fell to me knees, head on the floor.

 _'_ _I can't stop them, why won't the tears stop coming?'_ I didn't even have the strength to try and wipe them from my eyes.

"NNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Through clench teeth the cry came.

 _'_ _Why does it hurt so much?'_

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" My teeth finally unclenched as I screamed into the floor.

 _'_ _It hurts so much worse than when it was Mom. Why is it worse now?'_

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, DAMN IT, WHY!?"

 _'_ _I'm sorry Izuku.'_


End file.
